


How to kick ass- a guide by Matt Murdock (bullied into the ballroom)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charleston, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tango, This is unrealistic but hey, its a fanfic so who cares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: (Y/N) is a dancer, a great dancer in fact. Matt on the other hand, not so much. But when (Y/N) is bullied into a competition Matt has to higher his dancing standards... in only two weeks. Can the couple win?





	How to kick ass- a guide by Matt Murdock (bullied into the ballroom)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this ones actually on time, ‘tis a first.   
> So basically... I was watching strictly come dancing and this happened.

Matt had heard (Y/N)’s light footsteps flutter down the hallway before she had eve neared the door. Salty tears ran down her cheeks and sobs broke from her throat as she fiddled with the keys.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Matt questioned as he opened the door for the (Y/H/C) haired woman. She smashed into Matts' chest, tears wetting his t-shirt as he rubbed soothing circles on his girlfriend’s back. “What happened?” Matt repeated after he had closed the door and stumbled over to the sofa, (Y/N) still clinging to his frame. 

“T-they’re laughing at y-you” (Y/N) hiccuped. “What?” Matt didn’t quite understand, choosing to prod further. “They’re l-laughing at you for being b-blind. They said t-that you and I won’t work b-because you can’t d-dance for the couples party. They threatened to kick me out of the group.” She slowly became more composed as her sentences rolled out of her mouth. 

Matt barley saw (Y/N) cry, mainly because it was only in very rare situations that she did so. The last time he saw her cry this much was when he was nearly killed by Nobu. 

“They can’t kick you out for me being blind!” Matt exclaimed, furious with the idea of (Y/N)’s job being taken from her because of him. “I know but I can’t work like that, them making fun of you. Of us.” 

The two sat for a while, thinking over ideas to get back at the bullies that mocked Matt. “How about we do go to that couples party. We’ll have the best dance there.” Matt suggested enthusiastically. “But Matt, you’ve never danced in your life.” (Y/N) pointed out, gripping onto his hand. 

“Yes but the dance is two weeks away. If we try hard enough I’m sure we’ll be able to have an amazing dance by then. You can teach me and we’ll show those bastards up for laughing at you. I jump over rooftops and fight criminals in my spare time. I think I’ll be able to do the American smooth and cha cha.” Matt encouraged.

“How about the quickstep, tango and Charleston?” (Y/N)’s face grew more and more excited at the choreography ideas that swam through her mind. “We’re going to kick their arses!” (Y/N) squealed excitedly, hopping up and dragging Matt after her.

*2 weeks later*

Matt was dressed in one of his black suits with a burgundy tie which matched the colour of (Y/N)’s ballroom dress which cut off near her knees. Her hair was curled and flowing freely near her (Y/H/L). There were three rounds, two couples eliminated at the end of each, 7 couples. 

“Which were the ones that mocked you again?” Matt questioned as he strolled in, bringing the attention of all of the dancers, making the couple smirk. 

“Jake, the 5’7 one at your 1 o’clock, Cory, the one 5’6 at your 2 and Michelle, 5’2 at your 12.” (Y/N) listed, knowing full well that all Matt wanted to do was torment them a little. “You ready for this sweetheart?” Matt asked. “Hell yeah. I’m dancing with Hell’s Kitchen’s own Matt Murdock, lawyer and hero. How the hell are we not going to win this?” (Y/N) questioned.

Matt had ‘seen’ the other performers dancing beforehand just to check if he was working well enough and Matt knew for sure that he and (Y/N) were going to win. 

“Round 1. Find your partner and line up.” Echoed through the speakers, making everyone shuffle over to the white line painted on the floor. “Contestant number 1 please make your way to the centre of the dance floor” announce the woman behind the speakers. 

Jake and his fiancé strutted into the centre of the room, starting to move as a slow song pulsed through the larger speakers. They moved in time with the music but the fiancé stumbled slightly when Jake made a particularly sharp turn. 

They got a 5, 6 and 4 from the three judges. 

“Contestant number 2.” 

Michelle was next. They did the American smooth and it was good, no slip-ups by either of the couples. They looked very promising which worried (Y/N) slightly.

Michelle and her boyfriend got a 20 from the judges. 

“Contestant number 3.”

(Y/N)’s heart jumped when the voice called her out. “That’s us,” Matt told his partner before turning to Jake who glared right back at him. The lawyer snapped up his white cane, “could you hold this please Jake?” Matt asked, holding out the cane which Jake snatched from his hand.

Matt took (Y/N)’s hand and lead her to the centre of the room. The two of them started to dance the tango, she could practically feel the confidence radiating off Matt which made her own grow. By the time she had finished with a complicated lift, the crowd was silent. 

“Wow. He-he is blind right?” The head judge questioned to which (Y/N) answered with a nod. “That’s amazing.” They all seemed shocked into silence making the (Y/E/C) eyed woman smile like a maniac. The first judge raised her card with an ‘8’ printed on the front. The next filled with a seven before the head judge lifted the shining card with another seven. 

“What did we get?” Matt asked no one in particular as he tilted his head to the side slightly. “We got 22 Matty!” (Y/N) exclaimed, pulling him into a hug as the audience clapped from the stands, Karen and Foggy making the most noise. 

(Y/N) lead Matt over to the bench, snatching the cane that Jake threw to (more specifically at) her out of the air as she reached the seats. “I can’t believe we got 22” she admitted to Matt. “You worked for hours on this. Of course, you got a good score,” Matt pointed out. “No, we got a good score” (Y/N) corrected. 

The rest of round one seemed to fly past before it was elimination time. The couples were scattered over the dance floor as each stood tensely. “Jake Smith and Ruby Haddock are disqualified from this round.” The hostess announced. (Y/N) gave Ruby a quick hug as she walked past in defeat. 

“You two better beat those ass holes,” Ruby gestured to Cory and Michelle who were waving to the audience with a smug look. “We’ll sure as hell try.” It was Matt that spoke this time. “Matthew Murdock,” he introduced himself, sticking out a hand too far to the right which (Y/N) moved slightly. “Yeah, I know who you are. (Y/N) here won’t shut up about you.” Ruby shook his hand back with a smirk before she led her partner out. 

“Round 2. Find your partners and line up.” The remaining five followed the woman’s orders and lined up again. Cory went first this time instead. He did the cha-cha with very little mistakes, gaining a 23 from the judges.

(Y/N) and Matt were last to go this time. They glided into the centre yet again, Matt’s cane dropped off at the judges' desk. A rather fast song started, pulling both (Y/N) and Matt into action as they started to dance around the room. Quickstep was hard with sight so you truly sympathised for Matt.

Yet again, the crowd burst into cheers as you strolled over to the judges' desk, taking Matts cane from where it was set down beforehand. 

The head judge had a happy, almost proud smile on his face. “That was amazing!” He exclaimed, jumping from his seat slightly. His comment made both Matt and (Y/N) smile giddily again, (Y/N)’s cheeks ached from the pull of it. 

The judges all rose their cards simultaneously: an 8, a 7 and another 9- a 25 that's the highest so far! (Y/N) crushed Matt in a hug as he laughed happily, assuming they did well. “What did we get?” He asked yet again. “25!” (Y/N) squealed excitedly. 

Everyone was called to scatter across the dance floor. This time all that was left was (Y/N), Matt, Cory, Michelle and their partners. “I think it’s only just hit me, but we can do this. We can actually win” (Y/N) admitted, taking Matts hand in her own as the vigilante placed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Round 3. Find your partners and line up.” The hostess called out, moving the three remaining couples to the side of the room. 

Matt and (Y/N) were the second couple this time. (Y/N) watched Cory and his partner do the foxtrot and was told that the results will be revealed at the end making everyone sigh slightly. I can do this, (Y/N) repeated in a mantra in her head. 

(Y/N) and Matt moved into the centre when announced, smiles on both of their faces as they thought to the song that played. It was the song that played at Josie’s karaoke night the time the two had first met. 

This song was a lively one as well, fitting well with the dance in (Y/N)’s opinion. The two swayed slightly before hopping apart, legs and arms making sharp movements as the smiles on their faces seemed to grow with each move. 

There were more than a few lifts in this dance but (Y/N) trusted Matt completely so when she jumped over his shoulders, him grabbing her hand before twirling her around and landing in the splits she fully expected the crowd to gasp as they did. Even Karen and Foggy had let out a small gasp. 

Both (Y/N) and Matt collapsed on the floor at the end, their breathing laboured but still exiting through smiling mouths. 

Cheering erupted all over and for a few seconds, Matt wondered if this is what made his dad keep on boxing. To feel this level of achievement and relief after working so hard for this. 

Matt pulled himself from his thoughts as he pulled himself up. He held a hand out to the left of (Y/N), helping her jump up too. 

“A-maze-in!” the head judge exclaimed, standing up to clap excitedly. 

Matt and (Y/N) shuffled over to the benches where they collapsed. It was Michelle’s turn next but they didn’t bother getting up to watch. They were too exhausted. 

It seemed like hours until they were called to the centre of the room again. 

“Cory, Elissa, your score is... 26” the judge to the left revealed, making the crowd burst into cheers. Elissa looked happy but Cory knew better, he knew that the judges also noticed the small stop in the dancing, making the routine go a step behind. 

“Michelle and David, your score is... 29!” The ginger judge on the right announced. The crowd jumped up, clapping so loudly that Matt had to redirect his senses. 

“And finally, (Y/N) and Matt, your score is...” the head judged paused for a few seconds, (Y/N)’s heart throbbing in her ears between the silence. “Thirty!” He shouted out, practically leaping from his seat in celebration. 

“Yes!” Matt heard from Foggy in the stands. The whole room seemed to shake as the crowds jumped up to clap enthusiastically. “We won I can’t believe we actually won,” (Y/N) whispered in Matts' ear as she wound him in a tight hug. 

A microphone was handed over to them by the hostess who still looked a little shaken. “Wow darling, just wow!” The head judge exclaimed, “We hope you prepared a speech,” he prompted, motioning to the microphone in (Y/N)’s hand. 

“Uh, no not really but We would like to thank some people. I would personally like to thank Matty first though, thank you for being your stubborn self and insisting we did this you worked hard and you did amazingly.” (Y/N) told him, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Anything for you,” he told (Y/N), making sure the microphone didn’t louden his voice. 

“I would like to thank Foggy and Karen for taking some of the office hours of my hands so we could practice, we couldn’t have done this without you,” Matt added as he weaved an arm around (Y/N)’s waist. 

The head judge and hostess grabbed the trophy before strutting over, proud smiles on both of their faces. “Congratulations, you are the winners of the 2018 couples dance off!” The hostess exclaimed, handing the shining trophy over to (Y/N). 

They had done it. They had actually done it. They both knew full well that they could win but the fact that they actually had was still a shock to them. All of the hours of practising had worn off. They had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
